Blood Covered Love
by Emotion Killer
Summary: This is a story about how Jeff the killer falls for The Slenderman. Follow their adventures as they try to find out how love even works. This is the redone version of my first story "Meeting a Psycho", and is a lot different. Yes I still kept some of the same characters but I will not have the whole pasta mansion. Rated M for language, and sexual content (later on) and some gore.


**Jeff x Slenderman: Blood Flavored Love**

**Chapter 1: Guys Night Out**

The sky was pitch-black. Hundreds of glowing stars showered us in heavenly light. The tree-top canopy helped guide us towards our destination.

Snow had started to flutter towards the ground. Beautiful whites and blues shimmered off the packed snow. Our feet pounded against the snow, as we ran. We had to find somewhere to hide, or we'd die.

Barks and snarls could be heard in the distance. Our pursuer's feet slapped the ground with fury. They were getting closer, we had to hide now! My breathing was heavy, and harsh. I was tired and just wanted to sleep, although I couldn't unless I wanted to risk getting killed, or hell even captured by those freaks. My friend had a worried look in his black eyes. The little red pupil bounced, as we leaped over a fallen tree. His olive tunic clung to his sweating body. The brown leather boots were scuffed on the toes from kicking the victim we killed earlier.

We were trying to get to a cabin that we had seen earlier in the night. It was pretty small but, would fix our current problem. Ben's breathing was becoming ragged. It was too cold for us to keep sprinting like this. It has to be nearby!

"Look, it's over there; follow me!" Ben shouted and frantically ran ahead of me. I followed him further into the profound and murky forest.

We came up to the door and swung it open. We hurled ourselves inside and slammed the door shut. The house was dark. Not a creature stirred. We scampered across the ground and over towards a door. I opened it, and checked to see what it was. It was a bedroom with two children sleeping in bunk beds. I quickly shut the door, and moved towards another. The next door I opened had one queen sized bed with two adults asleep. I cursed myself and shut it.

"Hey over here, it looks like a basement," Ben whispered. I walked over and pulled the latch on the floor. It opened with ease, making no absolute sound. Stairs led down into the cavern below. Ben grinned at me, delighted that he had found a hiding spot. I shoved him down first and went down after him.

The hatch closed behind us with a thud. We froze at the sudden loud noise. I held my breath hoping the residents didn't hear it. After about a minute of no sudden moves I exhaled and inhaled, trying to fill up my tired lungs. Ben was leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath as well. We waited a good hour before I decided they were gone. I walked over by him and patted him on the back. He chuckled and smiled at me with his black eyes. The red pupils stared at me eager to kill again. I grinned, and nodded my head; ready for another kill.

I gently pushed open the hatch, and cautiously stuck my head out. The house was just as dark as before. I climbed out with Ben and we headed to the parents room. I tiptoed trying not to make a sound. Ben didn't really care and just walked casually next to me.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to wake them up dumbass?" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. Oh, Ben never learned his lesson when it came to stealth. I would kick his ass later if he got us caught.

"Dude they're dead asleep. They aren't going to wake up."

"Yeah well I'd rather not jinx it."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the door handle. I slowly turned the knob; it slid open with ease. My right hand was on the handle of my blade; ready to strike at any given moment. Ben was right behind me; his eyes dripping red with blood lust. His nails sharpened, and grew an inch in length. We were ready to pounce on these poor saps. That is until we realized something was wrong.

The blankets were strewn across the floor. The parent's bodies lying limp; no sign of life was visible. They looked like they had been dead for a while now. Dry blood caked the walls, sheets, and them. The women's mouth was open, and eyes wide. She died from fear, same with the man next to her. Although it looked like his ankle was twisted.

"Damn, what the fuck did this?" I was a little intimidated by the fact that the people had died from something scarier than me. Who could be scarier than me?

"I don't know man, but whatever it was or whoever it was it must have scared them to death…"

"Well if the parents are dead then so are the kids. My guess is, whoever did this isn't fucking around."

"Well no shit Jeff."

"You know what I mean ass wipe."

"Well let's dump the bodies tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it tonight."

"Okay, but where the hell do we sleep if they're taking up the bed?"

"Well there is a couch back in the living room along with a chair."

I nodded and walked out of the morbid scene. I plopped down on the old sofa. Dust flew in the air, causing me to gag. I coughed trying to clear my lungs, and wasn't successful until after about three minutes. My eyes had tried tearing up, but I have no eyelids which therefore makes it harder to do so. My eyes had then become irritated and red. Ben plopped down in the chair. Dust shot up towards him, causing the same thing to happen to him. After both of us had relaxed we decided to finally sleep.

Ben was out like a light. He was sideways in the chair, so that his head hung off of the arm, along with his legs dangling off the other arm. He snored slightly but it didn't really bother me. I just rested my arms behind my head and let my thoughts roam free. I was slowly being pulled away in the land of dreams. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

I was in the woods when I awoke. The trees loomed over; they seemed to have grown taller. The sky was pitch-black; no star could be seen in the sky. The grass and foliage wiggled in the wind. I shivered; the wind chilling me to my bones. No snow was present here. Only living plants scattered the forest floor. I started to walk forwards, until someone called my name. I figured it was Ben fucking with me. It wouldn't be the first time he had done this. Dragging me into the woods and leaving me there in my confusion and stupidity to think he wouldn't try the same prank again. Stupid little coward; I was going to kick his ass after this ignorant stunt.

Someone called me again; it was coming from behind me. I wasn't scared, I knew it was Ben. That was until I finally realized that the whole scene seemed unreal. Fog had started to roll in, making it hard to see. The sky was extremely dark. The trees had seemed to grow taller and taller as I stared at them. The whole scene looked like I belonged out of a horror movie. I heard the voice again, it sounded closer. I was tired of playing games with this nightmare; it's my dream and I'll do what I want.

I whipped my head around to see a tall and dark figure. Long ebony tentacles protruded from its back; curling in the air around it. It wore a charcoal suit with a black tie. It had on fancy onyx dress shoes. Its skin was albino. The thing had long arms; they reached down to its knees. It had long grey nails, and gangly fingers. No features were upon its face, except an indent where the cheek bones would be.

This thing radiated fear; I just wanted to kill the fucking thing. I wasn't scared of some faceless dream demon. Adrenaline ran through my body, it's coursing through my veins. It was a flight or fight moment. Fuck it, I'm fighting; it couldn't me. This was all just a dream anyways. So I unsheathed my blade and grinned ear to ear. I let a hysterical cackle leave my throat. Thing tilted its head to the side and stared at me. It looked confused at my reaction to it. I then ran at it full speed and aimed my knife for its head.

I jolted up; confusion coursed through my body. Cold sweat dripped off my forehead. I wiped off the sweat with the back of my hand. Man that dream felt so real. Hell I wish it was; going against a thing like that would be one hell of a fight. I felt breathing on my neck. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. My eyes darted over to see Ben still asleep in his chair. So if Ben was asleep then that meant something else was behind me. Shit what the hell was I supposed to do now? If I tried to get my knife which was sitting on the coffee table then whatever is behind me might try to kill me, or I could ignore the thing and sneak attack it with my fist. Well that wasn't very helpful solutions to my problem. Either way I could end up on the floor in a pool of my own blood.

I decided to fuck both of those plans and just turn to see what it was. Maybe it was a heater Ben put out after I fell asleep because he was cold. Yeah, but it doesn't look like he has moved since I saw him fall asleep. Hhh, damn stop staling Jeff and just turn around already. Your being a pussy, I told myself.

When I turned around I was greeted by the wall. Nothing was there at all; completely empty. I couldn't believe it; I was over working myself for nothing. Wow, I felt like a complete fucking pussy right now. I was scared over a wall, wait until Ben found out. He would be laughing hysterically. He would be rolling around on this dirty floor, cracking up. Hhh…I couldn't wait for that… yippee….

I turned back around and settled back on the couch. I tried to reassure myself that I had imagined the breathing. It couldn't have been real, or was it? No, stop it; just go to sleep. I chuckled to myself for my remark. I eased back into my comfy spot. A sigh of relief left my body; I steadily fell back into my dream world.

When I awoke I was greeted by the smell of food. I had no idea what it was, it just smelled appetizing. The familiar scent wafted up my nostrils. I sucked it all in; tasting it on my tongue as I did so. I steadily got up, and headed towards the delicious smell.

As I entered the kitchen I saw Ben by the stove making pancakes. He was humming to himself, while he poured in more batter. I came up behind him and grabbed him. He screamed and punched me in the gut. I laughed, while I clutched my stomach from the pain. He was panting heavily and glaring at me with daggers in his eyes. I stopped laughing and straightened my back out. My back popped and cracked with relief. I sighed happily and patted him on the back. He pushed me away, and eventually gathered his composure again. "What the fuck is your problem asswhole?! You scared me half-to-death!" He half yelled at me, making him lose his composure again.

"Whatever, at least I'm not a pussy like you! I wouldn't have gotten scared over something so stupid like that."

"Oh yeah right, you know it would have scared you too! Don't even try to act like a big tough guy, because you're not."

"Oh yeah, and how am I not?"

"Dude I've been living with you for years and you've had your moments of being a pussy."

"Whatever you say jag off."

We said our apologies and sat together at the table. Ben served us both two pancakes. He put butter and maple syrup on his; I put maple syrup and powdered sugar on mines. We happily communicated through our stuffed mouths; as the sweet taste of maple syrup ran down our throats. We conversed over the previous night. I even told Ben about the dream or whatever it was. He just laughed it off, and told me I was paranoid from the cops still. Yeah, no the cops had nothing to do with that faceless thing.

When I finished I put my plate in the sink and headed outside for some air. The breeze was nippy, but I didn't mind the cold. I liked it: the cold touch of death against my frozen toes, and fingers. My breath was jagged but steadied as my lungs got used to the frostbitten air.

Outside was beautiful, well not as beautiful as me but still the scenery around me just caught my gaze. It looked like a freezing rain had come over night. Icicles dripped off of every surface. The sun created shimmers of light all over the forest. It seemed like someone had come out over night and threw glitter all over the forest. I gawked at the frozen river. I could see tiny fish swimming at the bottom of it.

A twig snapped in the distance. I froze, and bared my knife. I thought I was ready for anything to happen, but I wasn't ready for this. I looked behind me to see the tall man from my dreams. He was standing behind a tree, he didn't move. He just stood there looking at me, I think. It wasn't very easy to tell if he was looking at me or not because he doesn't have eyes. I growled and gripped my knife tighter, making sure not to drop it. I yelled at him to come at me. He didn't move or say anything. I tried again; I yelled profuse and vulgar insults at him. Still he didn't do anything. I was starting to get agitated by this thing. If it was going to kill me then why didn't it do something?

"Hey asswhole, if you're going to kill me then do it!"

No answer as I expected. I turned my back towards the thing and started walking back to the house. I didn't expect the creature to do anything as I left. Well, I was wrong. After I got about three feet away the thing it started walking towards me. Its limbs moved awkwardly; arms hanging to its knees while long spindly legs strode towards my scrawny figure. His massive height towered over my puny character. I gazed up at the tall being; unsure of what to do. It beamed down at me, never loosing eye contact. Even though it didn't have eyes or any visible ones at least, I still could feel his cold stare. The hair on my neck stood straight up. Everything about this creature read danger, but it didn't attack me. It just kept following me. I started to pick up my pace. I look back to see the creature gone. "Phew glad that weirdo is gone." I slowed my pace again ad continued my pleasant stroll through the woods.

I got pretty far in a short distance of time, and through that time I had completely forgotten about the faceless man. I was too preoccupied in my own matters of enjoyment. The sun shone brightly over head, it casted long shadows against the endless trees. Water dripped down the surface of all my surroundings. Drip, drip, drip went the water. "Man, I wish everyday was as beautiful as this," I said to myself.

"Me too."

I froze in my spot. Who the fuck said that? Then again, I kind of had a feeling it might be the faceless man. I thought I forgot all about him. Well that was true up until I heard that voice. I turned around and spotted the giant slender being. He stood tall and proud in his Armani suit; glaring down at me intensely. I stared down the creature unsure of what to do. Is this the thing that talked to me?! I mean how could it? It had no mouth.

"You seem to like the wilderness as much as I do." There it was again! Okay so it was the thing in front of me talking. But how could he be talking to me? I shrugged it off and continued my evaluation of the creature.

"So you can talk, well why didn't you say anything earlier why you were stalking me?!"

"I didn't say anything because I was evaluating you like you are now doing to me."

"Okay, well why were you stalking me in the first place?"

"You intrigue me; it's as simple as that."

"I intrigue you? Ha, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Stupid why it's the truth. Most people when they see a dead body freak out and run away. Also when people are put into one of my nightmares they usually get insomnia. But you are very different; I see that now."

"How do you see anything?"

"Oh, hahaha very funny. One thing is for sure you are very childish."

"I ain't a child! I'm twenty three years old jerk!"

"And I am a thousand years old. So to me you are a child."

"Well to me you are and old fart." I snickered at his shocked look at my comment.

"How dare you insult me?! You need to be taught a lesson!"

The air around us grew colder; birds that were tweeting had stopped. Nothing was making any sort of move; for they wanted to see my awaited fate. Could Jeff the killer take down the giant, or would he be devoured by the anorexic monster before him? That was a question I was willing to answer. I was going to take down this monster and become legend! If I died then I at least went down as a…well, never mind. That wasn't going to happen, well I hope at least.

I unsheathed my knife and waited for him to make the first move. The cool air swirled around us. It whipped snow up into my field of vision; blinding me momentarily. When the cloud of snow vanished the tall man had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. I glanced all around me for the lanky creature. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out you pussy, or are you scared of the infamous Jeff the killer?!"

A low chortle came from above me. I gulped back the bile filling my throat. I knew I was in for it now. I denounced the thing and now he was pissed. I heard braches snapping above me. Large twigs, and some leaves fell to the ground like they were tied to a boulder. I didn't want to look up at my doom, but just the temptation at what this thing could do in real life was tempting me. Wanderlust was filling my body and mind. I wanted to see him try and take me on. Oh, who was I kidding, challenging this thing was like a baby challenging a lion. That baby was sure to die.

He dropped down like a spider falling in to the middle of its web; ready for its snack. His long gangly arms stretched towards me at an alarming rate. He tried to grab me, but I was too quick. I sliced open his palm; black blood spilling onto the pure snow. He gripped his hand and arched his back. He cradled his injured hand and puffed out his chest. Long black tentacles flew towards me. I bent my knees and readied myself for the onslaught. I screamed and charged head on into the black mass of feelers. I sliced and diced threw those babies like butter. Wow, if I would have known this to be that easy then I would have done it sooner.

Sweat dripped of my brow and onto the now grey snow. The snow was littered with the creature's blood. I was grinning ear to ear at his demise. He screeched and hissed every time I cut him. I didn't care; the bastard deserved it. He thought it was okay to stalk me; it was okay to hunt me? No he needed to be taught a lesson. No one messes with Jeff and gets away on a side note. I was going to put this fucker to sleep for good.

I charged right for him. I got close to him; ready to stab him in the leg; since how tall he was. He saw my plan and somehow got past my defenses. He grabbed me by the ankle with his tentacle and yanked me up. My head had hit the ground causing black spots in the corner of my vision. He hoisted my high up in the sky. I was at the top of the endless trees. He gripped my waist and turned me right-side up. He constricted my air flow like a boa constrictor. I gasped and panted trying to release his grip. I clawed at the ebony tentacle; to no avail. He leaned in close to my face; taking in all my features. As he got closer I realized he did have a face. Well kind of anyways. It had dark shadows were its eyes and mouth should have been, along with the cheekbone indentations and exquisite jaw line of his. Ew, now I was starting to sound like a faggot.

Where his mouth should have been began to tear open. Flesh ripping apart spread through the desolate air. He began to cackle manically. I cringed at the sound of his booming voice.

"So Jeff it's finely nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you, so much interesting things; that I had to just meet you in person. So when I try to say "Hi" all I get is a stab in the hand and insulted by an immature child!"

"Bitch, you're the one with problems! You stalk me; give me nightmares and act like you're better than me!"

"I was never going to hurt you child I just wanted to see if you were as tough as people say you are, and now look at my hand!"

He lifted up his palm, showing me the large cut across it. I smiled at my handy work. I laughed in his face about it; making him even more pissed.

"So what if I cut you, you deserve it pervert. Watching me sleep and following me around is total rapist behavior. So hop off my dick and go find a tree to fuck!"

"How dare you insult me again you little prick! I don't think you have learned your lesson yet. So let me, The Slenderman teach you how to behave!"

"Yeah, yeah so scary!"

His grip around my neck grew tighter and tighter. My vision was fading and my tired lungs seemed to shrivel up in my body. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do. More tentacles came up and wrapped around my body. Two coiled themselves around my ankles and one big tentacle wrapped around my waist to keep me from wiggling out of his grip. I tried to speak but no words escaped my throat. The creature released a hearty laugh from his throat. He pulled me closer to his face. If he had a nose it would be jabbing me on the face.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" I nodded and waited for him to let me breath again.

"Good, I think you have so I'll let you go." He bowed his head sincerely, and set me back down on the ground. I was flopping on the ground hacking and wheezing. Eventually I gathered all the air that I had lost. I smiled up at him thankfully. Even though I really wanted to kill him I couldn't. I knew if I tried to hurt him again he might actually kill me.

He shrunk down to about 6'7". I was about 6'4". So he was still a little taller than me. I didn't mind though, as long as I didn't have to crane my neck up to see him.

"Apologies accepted, and I could guess why one would want to see me. I mean I am like the best serial killer ever!" I threw my head back and let out a wicked guffaw. He stared at me unsettlingly. He seemed startled by my sudden burst of spontaneous laughter. Tears were forming at the edge of my eye for how hard I was laughing. He still stood there staring at me.

Eventually when I could catch my breath I decided it was time for me to head back to the house. Ben would be worried that I was out getting drunk or something stupid like that. Man, sometimes I would mistake him for a whiney little girl. It could work though because he was like 4'0.

"Hey I have to get going Slenderman; otherwise Ben will be on my ass all night about me being gone too long."

"You're talking about the elf; are you not?"

"Yeah that's Ben the fucking midget as I like to call him."

"I see, well I'll let you be on your way then. Oh, but before I go I wanted to ask you something."

"Well spit it out."

"May I see you again?"

"Um…what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Uh, yeah sure I guess…but next time you ask a question like that try to be less of a creep, okay?"

"Sure, I'm sorry about the awkwardness of my question. It's just you are a very interesting character. I would love to learn more about you."

"Yeah sure whatever, now I have to go. Later."

"Goodbye Jeffery."

And at that he disappeared leaving me to my solitude once again. I turned back towards the house and headed on my way. Man was Ben going to be blowing up my ear about this. In fact he would probably be shitting his pants about the tall man. Ha, I'd love to see that. I pulled out my red Sony headphones out of my pocket and jammed them in my ears. I plugged them into my I-pod and put on Carol of the Bells by Sauniks. I mean come on what better way to be festive than to listen to some Christmas music with Dubstep. I mean Christmas was only a week away, have to have some sort of joy right?

I turned the volume all the way up; music blasting through my ears. Man I loved this song. I smiled at the beauty of my surroundings. Then I dashed through the forest at full speed. Blurs of trees rushed past me as the bass dropped. My heart pounded in my chest. Small puffs of air left my mouth. Snow swirled up from under my feet as I ran. Everything was just one big blur. I was glad I didn't have eyelids so that I could feel the winters cool air whip across my face. The wind seemed to carry me farther towards the little cabin. It was like I was flying.

Up ahead I could see the small cozy cabin. Smoke poured out of the chimney, most likely from a fire going on inside the fireplace. I rushed up to the door and pounded on it. I knew the dumbass locked me out so I didn't even try to open it. The door swung open in a matter of seconds. I unplugged my headphones and turned off the music as I entered. I greeted Ben with a "Hey" and walked past him into the living room. I took off my hoodie; leaving me in a black t-shirt and my black jeans. Ben paid no attention to me and went right back to what he was doing. I looked back to see him watching YouTube. I could hear some guy screaming on the screen. I could have cared less about what he was watching. So I turned back around and focused on the fireplace.

The flames encased the logs in flame leaving behind charred masses. The paper was turned into ash and parts of it floated up and out of the chimney. Flames licked at my face because I was so close to it. I didn't mind though because it felt good against my frost bitten skin. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I sat by the fire. My body ached from the fight. I knew bruises would be forming tomorrow; especially around my neck. I ignored the pain at the moment and focused on warming my frigid bones. I rubbed my frozen arms and legs, trying to bring feeling back into them. Eventually the blood was rushing through my body at a normal rate. My body was heating up immediately with the help of the fire and my rubbing.

After I warmed up I headed in tot the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the fridge to find it fully stocked with groceries that Ben had bought this morning. I had found some fruit and took out a granny smith apple. I closed the fridge and headed back over towards the fireplace. I walked past Ben; who was sitting on the couch, and saw him on Tumblr now. I didn't understand why he loved social media so much. Hell when I was younger I tried that shit and deleted my account in the first day. It was just a bunch of whores, swag-fags, emos, hipsters, and really desperate people all talking about useless or annoying shit. I have no care for those kinds of people or their interests.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded towards the warmth of the fire. I sat down in front of it with my back facing the fire. I looked down at the delectable apple before me. My stomach eyed the tasty morsel and commanded me to devour it. So I put the apple up to my mouth and bit into it. It was sour but still good. I stared at Ben watching him giggle to himself and typing mindless thing onto the laptop.

"Hey Ben were you seriously on that computer all day?"

He looked up at me, his blonde hair swept over the side of his face. He had on a green t-shirt with a black long sleeve on underneath. His boots were on the floor beside his feet. His black jeans seemed worn on the edges. His black eyes stared at me; watching me look him over; for a moment before gazing back at his laptop.

"Uh, no I was busy burying the bodies while your dumbass was out in the woods."

"Oh, ok then."

I continued eating my apple. I ignored his last comment not really caring what he had to say. I was too focused on what had happened in the woods. So , you're interested in me. Well that was new. The only other person who found me interesting enough to handle me was Ben. Everyone else either couldn't handle my anger, or couldn't take my harsh humor. So really the only one who understood me was Ben and vice versa. I couldn't wait to meet the faceless man again. He enticed me with his darkness. How could one person hold so much power and strength while being anorexic? Well I was going to find that out after I saw him again.

My back was starting to burn from how hot I was. So I moved over into the chair. I threw my apple core at Ben's head. His face whipped to the right from how hard I whipped it at him.

"You jack ass; what the hell was that for?!"

"Nothing I just felt like hitting you."

"Suck a dick asswhole."

"No thanks, you already did that for me." I smiled at my challenge. He was so pissed now. I started laughing.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you know I was going to go easy on you but now I changed my mind."

"Just try and hurt me I'll have you pinned on the ground in a second."

"We'll see about that!"

He moved his laptop from his lap to the coffee table in front of him. I sat in the chair still. My legs dangled off the left arm. I kicked my shoes off and dangled them back and forth. Ben stood up and walked over to me and grabbed a fistful of my long raven hair. He pulled me up by it and slammed my face against the floor. I just kept laughing at him trying his hardest to hurt me. He kept slamming my face into the floor. Still I did nothing and let him have his fun. He threw me down on the floor. I was cackling now. I loved it when he tried to fight me. He could never beat me. I would always let him hit me a little but then I'd kick his ass then win. That's how it always went.

His hair grew longer climbing down to his mid back like mines. His eyes started to bleed black blood; nails reaching to one-inch long and ending in a point. His height also changed. He went from 4'0 to 6'4. That is the exact same height as me, which was weird. He looked a lot older too. He smiled at me; at huge grin stretched across his eager face. I knew that I was in for it now. I had never seen him do this before. I didn't mind though, I always liked a new challenge to conquer. The only bad part was that I was a little hesitant facing him now because I couldn't shake the feeling of being weak. I think I was feeling like that because I had lost to Slenderman only a little while ago.

I shook the feeling from my mind trying to focus on the task at hand; being me kicking Ben's dumbass. I eventually stopped laughing and stood up. I reached for my knife realizing that it was still in my hoodie. It was across the other side of the room lying on the floor by the front door. I cursed myself for my carelessness with my beloved babies. (Yes I called my hoodie and knife my babies. Don't question it!)

He saw my eyes dart towards the hoodie and he laughed. I growled at him in response. "Oh poor Jeffery, did you forget your beloved hoodie and knife on the floor. I have to say this is nothing like you! But it's weird because most of the time you'd be over in the corner smelling your hoodie and making out with your knife." His eyebrows wiggled upwards in a challenging manner. He was going to die for saying something like that to me.

"Now you're going to die asswhole!"

"You shouldn't have done that!"

I charged at him and hit him head on. Our weight became unbalanced and we toppled over the coffee table. I landed on top of him and kept landing punch after punch in his face. I hit him again but focused all my power on one hit. This time I heard something crack. I stopped to see the damage. His face was bloody from a broken nose. It was nothing to serious. I was about to ask him if he gave up when he flipped my over his head. My back landed against the wall. My vision was flipped upside down. I saw him getting up and running at me. I tried to move out of the way but I couldn't move. I think he had put my body to sleep. Yup, that's what it was.

So I watched as his figure got closer and closer until he pulled back his leg. Oh, shit this was going to hurt. He reeled his leg back and sling-shot it forwards into my stomach. As soon as I felt the force I knew he was much stronger now than he had ever been. I coughed up blood on the floor. My eyes widened if that was even possible. Oh, shit did that hurt.

I managed to roll away from him and kicked his feet from out underneath him. He yelped and fell to the floor with a "thud". I took that as an advantage and crawled over to my hoodie. I yanked out my knife and whipped around to find him nowhere. He wasn't there. Well where the hell could he have gone? I scanned the room and still no sight of him. All of a sudden I saw the front door whip open and black tentacles rushed in. Damn , you can be both an annoyance and a stalker. I knew he was watching us fight, then he must have saw it get out of hand and now…well I don't particularly know what he was doing. I guess separating us. Then out of nowhere popped out Ben; he was screaming and then jumped on me. He tackled me to the floor; not noticing the incoming tentacles.

"Ha, I won bitch! I finally-" He was cut off in midsentence because the tentacles had wrapped around his neck and chest. They yanked him out of the front door. He was screaming like a huge pussy. What a jackass; serves him right for mocking me. Two tendrils slithered up to me like a snake. They hooked underneath my underarms and pulled me to my feet. I tried to walk outside to greet Slenderman but I couldn't seem to find my footing. My legs collapsed from underneath me. The tentacles caught me before I fell.

One wrapped around my waist and the other slithered out the door. It pulled me outside into the cold frozen night. The moon was bright; greeting me with its harsh light. I saw Slenderman in the distance. He was by the path that led up to the house. I saw Ben struggling and screaming for my help. What a little bitch. Slenderman yanked me over towards him and Ben.

"Jeff, what the fuck do we do?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't notice the freakishly tall thing in front of us? Or that fact that its' tentacles are wrapped around us!?"

"Oh, yeah I noticed; I just don't care."

"What, this thing is going to kill us!"

"Not really because that's my ne friend I met today in the woods."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?"

"Nah didn't think you would believe me. So I guess this is my proof."

He widened his eyes when the faceless man came closer to us. He was shaking because he was so scared. I rolled my eyes at Ben's fearfulness. Slenderman came up to Ben and slammed him on the ground. His face hit the ground; blood spurting from his nose and into the snow. Slenderman released me and continued to beat up Ben. I was chuckling to myself, while holding my weight up against a tree. I shifted my weight to my right side, so that the left side could heal a little (creepypastas can heal themselves). My left side was the side that hurt the most. That was where a majority of Ben's kick hit.

After Slenderman thought Ben had enough he threw him over towards my feet. Ben had a broken nose from me, a couple broken ribs and a broken wrist. His left leg was sprained and blood coated his body from the numerous cuts and scrapes on his body. That was all from Slenderman. I was glad he kicked his ass. But at the same time I wanted to slice Slenderman's face open because Ben was mine to beat up; not his.

I helped Ben up to his feet. He grumbled something under his breath but I couldn't understand it. He leaned against me a little but I pushed him off. Him being on me like that was too close for my comfort. He straitened his back; his bones cracking and popping. You could see him start to look a little better; his nose was straight now. I guess his healing abilities started to work. Ben started to transform back into his little midget-self again. Everything was returning back to normal.

Slenderman teleported back towards us; making Ben get stiff. He was probably afraid Slenderman was coming back for another ass whooping. I just smiled as he came by us. Slenderman only stared at us. He didn't say a thing. Ben just got uneasy as the silence from the face-less man started to freak him out even more than Slenderman's appearance.

"If I catch you two fighting again I'm going to rip both of you in half. We have enough problems with humans killing us. I don't want our kind to start killing each other."

"Sorry, but uh I didn't start the fight if that's what you think. Jeff started it."

"Oh, thanks for throwing me under the bus."

"So Jeff you're the one who started it? I thought it was your friend Benjamin. In that case-"

All of a sudden I was stricken right across my face by his tentacle. My jaw popped by the force of his hit. My eyes rolled back into my head from the pain. Ben didn't dare mutter a word or even move. I gripped my jaw and grimaced in pain.

"Now then, if you two don't mind I must be getting back home. As for you Jeffery if I catch you starting a fight with him again I won't hesitate to kick your ass. You may be an interesting person but that doesn't mean you're a smart one."

"Hey that's-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. Now run along back up to the cabin. It's way too cold for you two to be out here with no jackets on."

"Uh, yeah sure, and thanks for slapping Jeff. Even though I got my ass kicked."

"Don't feel bad Ben, Jeff got his butt handed to him earlier. So don't feel bad about it."

"Okay, well goodbye then!" Ben took off towards the house leaving me alone with the faceless man once again.

"Yeah thanks for kicking Ben's ass that was hilarious!"

"Jeff, I'm serious, don't go fighting with him again."

"I know, I won't; keep your tux on."

"Then I guess I will be seeing you. Have a good night."

"Yeah, see ya."

He vanished into thin air; leaving me alone. Everything that he had said kept replaying in my head over and over again. I couldn't get the faceless man out of my head. How come my heart rate got faster when he said he wanted to see me again? Was it because I like him?

Ew no don't think like that! You're both guys for crying out loud. That's wrong. I shook those thoughts from my head and walked back up towards the house. I speed walked as fast as I could; pushing all the bad things from the day to the back of my mind. Eventually I forgot about it, but I still couldn't shake why my heart was beating so quickly when he came around again…

Finally finished! I also finished it a month early so enjoy! Leave a comment and tell me if I made any mistakes or tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
